Death Egg Robot
The Death Egg Robot '''(also known as the '''Giant Mech '''or '''Egg Destroyer Battlesuit) is a huge humanoid mecha built by Dr. Eggman. This deadly machine has made numerous appearances throughout the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Overview The Death Egg Robot is one of the most powerful mechs that Eggman has ever created. Standing at over 20 feet tall, the original model was built in the doctor's own image, its head sporting a decal of Eggman's own face. Significantly tougher than most of Eggman's other mechs, it has lasted longer in battle against Sonic than any of the doctor's previous machines that came before it. The humanoid Death Egg Robot is well-armoured and attacks using its telescopic arms. It is also equipped with a rocket pack for flight and can even launch bombs. Over the years, Eggman has built several modified versions of the Death Egg Robot, all significantly stronger than the original. He has even created a mass-produced, autonomous version known as the Death Egg Sentinel, which is several times larger than the original model and can carve a path of destruction through whole cities. Game Appearances ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' Built in Dr. Eggman's own image and piloted by the doctor himself, this robot defends the Death Egg space station. It is well armoured and takes several more hits to destroy than the Eggmobile ever did. It can be struck in the head or chest, attacking anywhere else will result in the player's (Sonic's) death. It starts off its attack simply by marching a few steps toward Sonic, then uses its jet pack to fly off-screen. A targeting reticle will appear over Sonic, which he cannot shake until Eggman is about to land. Eggman will land where the reticle is and will then perform a different attack depending on whether Sonic is in front of the robot or behind it. If behind, the Death Egg Robot will launch two or three bombs that explode a second after landing. If Sonic is in front of it, the robot will lean forward and launch its arms like rockets that will quickly blast forward and then return to the robot. Because there are no rings in Sonic 2's final stage, a single hit will kill Sonic immediately. The Death Egg Robot takes 16 hits to defeat. ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' A modified version of the Death Egg Robot appears as the final boss in this game. This version of the mecha is much stronger, taking several more hits to defeat and adjusts its strategy as the battle progresses. After being hit 16 times, the robot appears to malfunction and crackles with electricity, making it impossible for Sonic to attack it head on. It staggers and jumps about and Sonic must quickly run beneath the robot as it jumps. Next, Eggman attacks by launching the robot's arms, but rather than fly directly at Sonic, the arm will perform a wide circling motion before flying up and off the screen. A second later, it will drop down and plant itself in the deck. Sonic can then attack the arm, sending it hurtling back at the robot and knocking out its electrical field, giving Sonic the opportunity to attack the robot again. After about 6 hits, the Death Egg Robot adjusts its strategy again and fires lasers from a compartment in its head. When it is down to one more hit, the robot will fly up and off the screen, then seconds later drop down again to crush Sonic. When the robot strikes the deck, the whole floor crumbles away and Sonic must jump and strike the robot's head with a homing attack, otherwise he will fall to his death. ''Sonic Generations'' In the console versions of Sonic Generations, the Death Egg Robot appears as the main boss of the Classic Era. Classic Sonic fights it aboard the Death Egg, after Sky Sanctuary, representing Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Additionally, this version is much taller than its Genesis counterpart, and features a sturdier chassis that cannot be damaged by Classic Sonic's normal attacks (apart from several weak spots located in its posterior and head). Wheels also appear to be installed in its feet, giving it a higher level of maneuverability. The antennae seen on the head of the original model are also absent and the arms appear to have been redesigned to launch telescopically and are also much bulkier to allow for the rotary spikes on their ends. Even with these attachments, the boss fight is much easier than it was in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, due to the presence of rings. During the first half of the boss fight, Classic Sonic will face the Death Egg Robot on a large elevator. Eggman will march forward before extending the robot's arm to attack Sonic on the ground. After this attack, the robot will then jump and attempt to squash Sonic underfoot. At this point, the player must run underneath the robot so that they are behind it when it lands, then attack its rear end. After taking two hits, the battle will shift as the elevator stops inside a large chamber filled with raised platforms fitted with large blue buttons. The Death Egg Robot will appear in the background and attempt to target Sonic and continue attacking with its extending arms. In order to attack the robot, the player must stand on one of the large buttons on the platforms, making a large bomb appear on a nearby spawning device. Sonic must then stand near the bomb until Eggman targets him, then move out of the way just before the robot's arm extends to hit him. When the arm hits the platform where the bomb rests, the bomb will explode and disable the robot. Sonic can then jump on the extended arm and roll along it to strike the robot's head. After two hits in this phase of the fight, the Death Egg Robot will be defeated. Sonic Mania In Sonic Mania, in a rather radical twist, Eggman unleashes a Death Egg Robot in Green Hill, the first stage of the game. This variant of the Death Egg Robot is similar to the original in that it is the same size, but it sports the same telescopic arms as the Generations version instead of having modular arms. At the end of Green Hill Act 2, a targeting reticle will appear on the left side of the screen. A second later, the Death Egg Robot will drop down from above with Eggman cackling in the cockpit. Eggman will close the cockpit and then start marching toward the player, at which point the screen starts scrolling to the right. As Eggman pursues the player, he will target them and either launch bombs or extend his robot's arm to attack. In order to attack the robot, the player must jump from a higher foothold as jumping from ground level will result in them being hurt by the robot's arm. As well as using raised footholds along the scrolling path, the player can also jump on the telescopic rod of the robot's arm and run along it to hit the body. After being hit six times, the robot will start walking faster. It takes eight hits to defeat this boss. It is important to note that this boss fight cannot be prolonged as the scrolling pathway eventually comes to end at a cliff with a bottomless pit beneath it. The player has a limited time in which to defeat the boss or lose a life. Sonic Forces Two particular variants of the Death Egg Robot appear in Sonic Forces. One is the aforementioned Death Egg Sentinel, a mass-produced model that the Eggman Empire employs to destroy entire cities and Resistance hideouts. The other is the Mega Death Egg Robot, a modified, piloted version of the Sentinel that serves as the final boss of the game. Other Appearances Archie Comics The Death Egg Robot (or Egg Destroyer as it is otherwise known) has appeared twice in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics. In both instances, it has appeared in stories that tie-in with the events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. In the fourth part of the Genesis story arc, Sonic faces Eggman aboard his Death Egg battle-station. Eggman attacks in this deadly machine and appears to have the advantage at first. However, the deck is damaged during the battle and a power cable is exposed. Sonic recognises the multi-coloured sparks coming from the damaged cable as Chaos energy and grabs the cable, exposing himself to the energy and transforming into Super Sonic. In his invincible Super state, Sonic tears the Death Egg Robot apart. The next time the Death Egg Robot appears is in a single panel in Issue #293, two issues before the series was cancelled. This story was also a callback to Sonic 2 and explained certain events that occurred in the comic's Post-Super Genesis Wave history.Category:Mecha Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:War Machines Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Eggman Machines